


Armed With a Plethora of Insecurites (We Keep Each Other Amused)

by StephIsInsanity



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Character Death Fix, Cordelia is self-deprecitative and insecure, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kind of angsty, Misty kind of has PTSD, Multi, but she is still the Supreme and that is all that matters, cliche greenhouse dance scene, damaged!misty, madison montgomery is just being herself, minorly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Misty are each others rock in this messed up magical world, and being reunited makes them realize that; and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed With a Plethora of Insecurites (We Keep Each Other Amused)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since about 4 weeks after the finale, I had 6 people go over my many drafts to make sure its as good as possible. i hope you enjoy it! -S

What began as a normal morning for Zoe Benson, extracting herself from the arms of her formerly dead lovers and heading down to the kitchen for some breakfast as she’d done every morning for the last 7 months, quickly became a morning she wouldn’t forget for some time to come. She made her way down to the green house as she did every morning much to her chagrin, Zoe was not good with plants in the least but she had ended up with the job regardless. Cordelia was the only one with full knowledge of the history of the coven and the legacy of the witches before them, so she was obligated to teach the new witches all they need to know. Although everyone who knows Cordelia is aware that she is far more comfortable within the walls of her greenhouse, Zoe has to run the class as best she can. Cordelia made this decision based on the fact that the supreme has to do what’s best overall and not just what she’s most comfortable with. There were always a few students that were waiting for Zoe outside the greenhouse when she got there at 8:30, she unlocked the door and let in the kids, some not much younger than herself and made her way over to Cordelia’s desk and put her things down.

“Why don’t you guys start watering the plants that look like they need it while we wait for everyone else to get here” Zoe offers up to the handful of bored kids standing around the table in the center of the room.

Only one girl moves towards the back of the greenhouse where the watering cans are kept behind a few of the bigger plants.

“ZOE! Zoe please come here there’s something you need to see.” The girl calls over her shoulder all in one breath.

Zoe goes to the girl. As she passes the plant that is obscuring the view, the kids in the room hear a sharp intake of breath from their instructor. A few more kids move to join them near the plants and see only a woman in all black passed out on the floor, her wild blonde hair fanned out around her head.

“Help me move her into a more open area” Zoe motions to one of the boys in her class who looks as though he can handle most of the woman’s weight on his own.

Once they’ve got her in an open area of the greenhouse where she won’t accidentally strike something should she freak out upon waking up. Zoe kneels next to her taking the woman’s hand with one of her own and placing the other on her face.

“Misty” she calls out, nudging the woman’s face a bit “Misty, please its Zoe, wake up”

“You know her?” one kid asks in a hushed tone, Zoe nods.

The woman stirs slightly but doesn’t wake up, Zoe breathes in a sigh of relief that Misty responded at least.

 “Misty, please wake up”

She tries again, this time louder than before and she shakes Misty’s shoulder.

Misty shoots up straight, head almost colliding with Zoe’s, taking in deep breaths before almost immediately beginning to sob, she clutches her knees to her chest and keeps repeating over and over again that she won’t do it, she won’t take another innocent creatures life.

“Misty, you’re safe now, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to I promise.” Zoe said quietly before reaching out tentatively to rub the back of the witch they’d lost many months ago. Misty looked up at the touch, eyeliner running down her face as she fully realized where she was and who she was with.

“Zoe? Zoe is this all real? I haven’t totally lost it have I? Wait, they’re not gonna make me kill _you_ now are they?” she rushed out, in between sobs, as if it was all one big question.

“no no Misty, this is all very real, you’re back on the plain of the living, though I have no idea how, maybe Cordelia will be able to explain it..” Zoe rambles on

Misty begins nodding, Zoe is right Miss Cordelia will know what is going on.

Misty wipes her eyes on the back of her sleeves and moves to stand up.

“Woah, what are you doing, are you sure you can walk?” one of the girls in the class spoke up

“I was in hell, I didn’t get my legs chopped off or nothin’ I can walk to the house honest.” Misty said, probably harsher than intended.

Though as she stood she did use Zoe for support, because she was actually unsure if she did in fact have the strength to stand. She found she did and she slowly made her way to the door of the greenhouse she was very acquainted with.

“Where’ll I find Miss Cordelia?” the swamp witch inquired of her friend.

“She’s teaching, her room is on the first floor of the main house. The room right past the stairs where we used to keep spare furniture”

Misty nods, knowing where that is. Still wiping tears from her face, telling herself she needs to keep it together and make it inside. Once inside she heads straight to the room that Zoe had said Cordelia was in, she opens the door and slips into the back of the room, silent tears still streaming down her face. Cordelia doesn’t turn around when she hears the door assuming it’s a late student sneaking in.

“Miss Cordelia?” Misty calls out with a shaky voice.

The marker Cordelia is writing on the board with falls from her hand and she spins on her heel at the sound of her name. Misty starts to walk towards the front of the room as Cordelia mutters Misty’s name under her breath, not sure how this could even be possible. She notices how wobbly Misty’s steps are and moves to meet the swamp witch half way reaching Misty just as she collapses to the floor.

Cordelia drops next to her, catching her and pulling her into her arms. Misty breaks into broken sobs, talking into Cordelia’s shoulder about everything that she has been through and how she is freaking out over being back and not knowing how she got here. Cordelia just holds her as she shakes, rubbing her arms and telling her that she’s safe now.

“Hold on, I- but- it ain’t possible.” Misty mumbles under her breath.

Cordelia pulls back a little and looks down at the top of Misty’s head.

Misty abruptly looks up and wipes her eyes on the backs of her sleeves before using both of her hands to hold Cordelia’s face still. Tears are still falling but she’s able to form almost complete sentences again.

“Miss Cordelia, your eyes… they’re... yours... and they’re all healed and…” she trailed off

Cordelia smiled brightly and nodded, remembering that the last time Misty had seen her she had viciously taken out her own eyes in an attempt to find the other witch.

“There ain’t even any scars or nothing, I mean the only way that coulda happened is if-” then it dawned on the girl and she pulled Cordelia into an unexpected hug right there on the floor of her classroom.

“oh you are gonna be a much better supreme than your mama ever was Miss Cordelia, I just know ya will.”

Cordelia broke from the embrace when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Miss Cordelia, the woman from my dream, the one I told you about; where she was hysterical and I pulled her out of her nightmare.” Cordelia nodded at the girl, whose name she is pretty sure is Christine, “This is her, the woman that I helped get out of that terrible place.”

The girl had recounted her experience to Cordelia this morning. Cordelia had however brushed it off telling the girl not to worry about it. This particular girl had an uncanny ability to contact spirits, and considering the amount of deaths that have occurred on this property she is bound to talk to at least a few.

Misty looked up at the girl, dropping her hands from Cordelia’s face and standing up, rather shakily, to embrace the girl, while muttering “thank you” over and over again. Cordelia also rose from the floor and separated Misty from the shocked girl who was definitely not expecting such a response.

“Sorry about that Christine, she’s a hugger” Cordelia told the girl with a half-smile, Misty had latched back onto Cordelia’s arm now that she was pulled from the girl.

Cordelia told the girl that they would have to actually sit down and have a more in depth talk about that sometime later this week. Cordelia then suggested to Misty that she go to her room and sleep, Misty adamantly shook her head against this, fighting more tears.

“No, no sleeping, I’ve been gone for I don’t even know how long-“

“7 months 2 weeks and 3 days” Cordelia immediately responded, without any hesitation at all.

“Seven months? That ain’t, possible it’s been so much longer than that Miss Cordelia I feel like I spent a lifetime there.”

“Queenie has been doing research through a lot of Marie Lavaeu’s old books and apparently 30 days up here is the equivalent of spending almost 10 years in hell, so for you it was like a lifetime” Cordelia patiently explained

Misty nodded as Cordelia explained the basics of what she went through, Cordelia noticed out of the corner of her eye that several students in her class were actually taking notes of the things she was explaining.

“Do ya mind if I just stay in here for a while? I don’t wanna take any more time from your students but I don’t wanna be alone right now.” Misty asked while also adding on something about how she needed to wrap her mind around spending over 70 years in hell.

Cordelia told Misty that she was more than welcome to spend the rest of the day with her. Cordelia offered her a chair but Misty just shook her head, opting to sit against the wall that Cordelia’s board was on clutching her knees to her chest and playing with the edges of her shawl.

When the class got out 40 minutes later it was lunch time, there was an hour for everyone to be free each day from 12 to 1 and kids could eat, or nap, or run out to the store. Cordelia took this hour to get a bed moved into her room for Misty because there were no spare beds and no room in the few other rooms of the house. Cordelia’s room was quite large and she had no problem sharing especially when she knew that Misty did not want to be alone. Misty was no more than 3 feet from her at all times. So after moving the bed she took Misty by the hand and led her to the basement where they had moved her few belongings into a couple boxes to make room for other girls and classrooms. Cordelia used her magic to transmute both the two of them and the boxes back up to the room.

Misty decides she wants to take a shower and she opens the boxes digging for clean clothing and the shawl she got from Stevie, she started frantically digging through the boxes.

“What is it Misty? What are you looking for?” Cordelia inquired placing a hand on Misty’s arm to calm the girls frantic searching.

“The shawl Stevie gave me”

“Oh you’re not going to find it in there” Cordelia walked over to her own closet and pulled out the shawl Misty was looking for “I knew how important it was to you so I didn’t want someone to find these boxes and possibly take it.” Cordelia explained, though almost none of what she had said was true, she did know that the shawl was particularly important to Misty, but the shawl was in her room not for protection from theft, but because for the last 7 months 2 weeks and 3 days Cordelia had been sleeping with that shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

Cordelia showed her the room’s adjoined bathroom, where the towels were located, and how this shower worked because it was different from the others in the house that Misty had used. When Cordelia went to leave Misty immediately asked if she would stay, Cordelia smiled and said that she would be just one room over hanging up Misty’s clothes in her closet. Misty nodded and asked if Cordelia could at least leave the door open, Cordelia nodded and then left the room.

Cordelia made it a point to stay around the corner until she heard the shower curtain close so that she wouldn’t have to risk seeing a naked Misty, because Cordelia did not think she could handle that after all that’s happened today. In the last 2 hours Cordelia’s broken world had started to mend itself. The one person she connected with most in the world, aside from Auntie Myrtle of course, was back. Anyone who knew Cordelia was aware that she hadn’t been the same since the seven wonders, and everyone knew it was because Misty died in her arms. Misty was the first true friend she ever had. She was someone who knew nothing about covens or Supreme’s. That day in the greenhouse Cordelia felt something in her change, she loved Misty with all she had and they made a great team. When half that team didn’t survive the trials, the other half never fully recovered. But now they were together again by some miracle and Cordelia had no idea what that meant for them, but the pounding in her chest made her feel whole.

She hung Misty’s skirts, dresses, and shawls in her walk in closet with her own clothing. She pulled Misty’s shirts and vests and put them into an empty drawer in her dresser. Misty’s jewelry box was quite big but it fit nicely next to Cordelia’s on top of the dresser, lastly she pulled out an 8-track player and put it on the small table she had brought up to be Misty’s nightstand. She stacked up all of the girls Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks 8-tracks right next to it. It took her a minute to figure out the workings of it, but just as she heard the shower shut off she managed to get the ‘Rumours’ 8-track to play and she heard Misty immediately start to hum along. The girl emerged from the bathroom as the first song ended in a long off white skirt with a black tank top tucked into it, her normally crazy curls all very controlled and dripping wet, Cordelia would still swear that she was the prettiest woman she had ever seen in her life.

Misty dried her hair with a towel while swaying along to ‘Dreams’ she then proceeded to layer 3 belts onto her skirt and grab her boots from by the door where she left them. Cordelia said they had to be back to the classroom in 20 minutes and that she would run down to the kitchen and grab food if Misty was hungry. Misty looked torn not wanting Cordelia to leave but also knowing that she should eat.

“Give me one sec” Misty said as she hurriedly dug through her jewelry box putting on a couple long necklaces and a few rings and bracelets. Her hair was drying surprisingly quickly already returning to its normally wild state. She grabbed the shawl off the bed and looked a Cordelia as if to say they could go down to the kitchen now. They left the room as the ending notes of ‘Never Going Back Again’ melded into the opening notes of ‘Don’t Stop’.

They descended the staircase and Misty did her best to ignore the whispers as she and Cordelia grabbed something quick to eat from the kitchen and headed back to Cordelia’s classroom. The rest of the classes went by without any interruptions and Misty fully enjoyed watching Cordelia teach, she was so passionate about everything and it just made Misty feel hopeful inside. Misty was also slightly in awe of how expanded the coven had become, during one of the breaks between Cordelia’s classes where they overlapped with Madison’s pyrokenesis class Misty had asked about how all these girls fit here.

Cordelia explained that they now owned 4 more houses in the surrounding area and they had hired a team of security to make sure the girls were safe overnight. A handful of experienced witches had also shown up after they’d made the coven public, so there were also 2 fully trained witches in each building. This house was the main kitchen, dining, and lounge area. It also housed Cordelia’s history class and Queenie’s history class. While Cordelia taught the Salem history of how they got here, the origins of witchcraft, and why having a coven is important to a witch. Queenie taught the other side of history, as well as all of the things she learned from Marie Laveau while under her care. The top floor is where the members of Cordelia’s council had bedrooms and bathrooms, she explained that Kyle also lived on that floor because of his relationship with Zoe and Madison. Misty asked why she was staying on this floor then if she wasn’t a member of the council or in a relationship with any of the council. Cordelia explained that once Misty had recovered from everything that she was planning on asking her to be on the council.

The next class filed in before Misty could voice an opinion on the matter but she knew that Cordelia wasn’t looking for an answer right this moment anyway. After class had ended they went to dinner where Misty talked to Zoe and Queenie and received strange looks from Madison. She brushed off Madison’s looks figuring the girl was just upset that she had somehow come back from the dead again. Dinner is the one meal where all of the coven eats together, Cordelia has made that a rule.

Cordelia teaches one more class after dinner, this one isn’t history however this one is a botany class for those who actually already possess skills similar to her own. She asks if Misty wants to come help her out since she is also incredibly skilled at botany. Misty turns her head away at Cordelia’s compliment because she never considered herself even close to the same level as the supreme, but she nods not wanting to really be far away from the other woman still. She chastises herself for this thought because she is a grown adult and she is acting like a 5 year old. She knows that if she brought it up to someone they would tell her that its normal behavior but she can’t help the feeling that Cordelia was going to get annoyed with her always being around.

But still she follows the other woman into the greenhouse half an hour before class starts in order to set up for the kids. Being back in the room where she and Cordelia grew so close before the seven wonders finally made Misty feel like she was home. Though she’d woken up in this very room that morning she had not fully realized that any of this was real, and therefore paid no attention to the comfort and beauty of the foliage around her.

Now that she was here she allowed herself a small smile as she brushed one of the plants near her and watched it bloom to life before her eyes. Cordelia watched on from the other side of the room her own smile forming as Misty regained a small amount of happiness in her life

“Woah! That was so cool! Are we going to be able to do that soon Miss Cordelia?” came the voice of one of her younger students as he walked into the room.

Startled by the presence of someone else Misty quickly drew her hands back, wrapping her arms around herself and Cordelia cleared her throat removing her gaze from the now withdrawn witch.

“Yes, if you practice hard enough you’ll be just as good as Misty someday.” Cordelia told the young boy who already showed such promise in this part of the magical world.

They spend the next hour and a half teaching the kids the more advanced basics then Zoe would teach but still the basics nonetheless so there was no risk of anyone getting hurt trying to do something they weren’t ready for. As the class was coming to an end the small boy that had been the first to arrive asked if Misty could show him how she made the flower bloom.

“I dunno how I do it really. I was just born with the gift of giving life to things” Misty quietly explained.

The rest of class started to murmur about what exactly the two of them were talking about, Cordelia heard a few of the older girls whisper something about this being the witch they’d heard had come back from hell. Before Cordelia had a chance to silence the class, Misty had given in to the 11 year olds pleas to see her bring another plant to life.

“Miss Cordelia can you do me a favour and pull the life from this plant?” Misty asked walking towards her with a rather small potted plant she’d picked up off the first table.

Cordelia touched the plant and whispered a few words and the plant shriveled up and the leaves fell off. Misty did the same thing she had done earlier, she touched the base of the plant and focused on bringing its colour and life back. When she opened her eyes nothing had happened, she looked at the plant in confusion and then up and Cordelia with a worried look in her eyes.

“Remember Misty it’s all about determination and want, you have to feel the life in the plant and then bring it back, we’ve done this dozens of time just for fun, be confident about it.”

Misty’s eyes closed half way through Cordelia’s pep-talk and by the time the supreme had finished Misty had a live plant, bursting with colours, and twice the size it had been before she’d touched it to begin with.

The room was alive with whispers of kids talking about how cool that was, several of the smaller kids were talking about how they couldn’t wait to be that good at bringing things to life as they gathered up the rest of their stuff. Cordelia however only notices the way the kids awe brings a grin to Misty’s face just big enough to light her eyes up the smallest amount. She shakes her head, clearing it of these thoughts and picks up the nearest plant, putting it in its place.

They clean up the greenhouse and lock up for the night. They take turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Misty tells Cordelia how much it means that she’s doing all of this. Cordelia in turn of course tells her that she’s her best friend and that hasn’t changed simply because of the seven wonders mishap. They get into their separate beds and Cordelia shuts the lights with a flick of her wrist. Sleep doesn’t come to Misty that night, she lies awake almost the entire night humming Fleetwood Mac songs and trying not to cry, she give into the tears for a while but not wanting to risk waking Cordelia she keeps it quiet.

When Cordelia wakes up at the sound of her alarm Misty’s bed is already made and the bathroom smells of her soap indicating that Misty had already gotten up and started her day. The next few days were exactly the same, Cordelia figured Misty was just restless and didn’t want to stay in bed.

On the third day of getting little to no sleep Misty is having a particularly bad panic attack and decides that getting closer to someone is the only way to ground herself back in reality. She makes her way across the room and slips as quietly and carefully into Cordelia’s bed as she can. She tries her best to control the shaking not wanting to wake the woman asleep beside her. She manages to get a few hours of sleep and wakes about an hour before Cordelia’s alarm and sneaks out of bed. This is the most rest she’s gotten in days and she feels so much better, as much as she hates to admit to herself that she’s probably going to have to do this for a while before she’s able to sleep alone she concedes that its better than getting no sleep at all.

Misty had been sleeping in Cordelia’s bed for 4 days when she overslept and only got up a few minutes before Cordelia’s alarm went off. Cordelia’s body knowing it was almost time to get up was jostled by the movement and she moved around waking up when she heard the door click. She stretched her arms out and felt warmth from the other side of the bed. Knowing she’d just heard the bathroom door shut she knew that Misty had slept late this morning but looking over at her bed it looked like it had barely been slept in. She didn’t bring anything up when Misty came back in the room after her alarm had meaninglessly gone off.

A few nights following that, Cordelia was startled awake by a dream in which she was falling. She turned over to find a sleeping Misty curled up at the other side of the bad, far enough from Cordelia that if she moved she wouldn’t touch the other woman. This confirmed what Cordelia had been wondering a few mornings before when her bed had been warm, Misty was making a lot of progress in the last 11 days, talking to new people and being able to be on her own for hours at a time. Cordelia had even offered her Zoe’s job in the greenhouse and although she hadn’t accepted it still she could tell that Misty wanted to take it, but something was holding her back from it.

Delia noticed how content Misty looked right now in her sleep, a stark difference from the first few nights when she was awoken by Misty’s fits in her sleep. She hadn’t said anything figuring that if the younger witch wanted to talk about them she would bring it up. She had just thought that Misty had found a way to stop them, what she hadn’t realized was that Misty’s solution was climbing into her bed. The supreme lets out a deep breath having calmed her own heartbeat enough from the dream to drift back off to sleep, she smiled in the direction of the other witch and moved herself a little closer as she noticed Misty’s eyelids moving rapidly knowing that her presence calmed the other woman. Her shift in weight registered with Misty’s unconscious self and she moved slightly closer to the other woman.

Just as Cordelia had drifted off to sleep the sound of Misty crying woke her. She first tried talking to her only to notice that Misty was still asleep she pulled the other woman closer to her rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. As she fell back asleep she felt Misty move out of her arms and roll back to the other side of the bed, Cordelia figured that meant that the swamp witch would have no idea that she was aware of the other girl sleeping in her bed. Awaking to an empty bed the following few mornings told the supreme that her late night musings had been correct, because if Misty was aware that Cordelia knew the other witch wouldn’t always get up so early.

A few nights later, Misty was helping a few of the younger kids with some homework in the lounge though, it was far past curfew and the girls should be in their own building. Cordelia told Misty she was going to bed and that as soon as they were done it was Misty’s responsibility to walk them to their building to make sure they didn’t get in trouble or hurt in any way. About 45 minutes later she heard the door to her room click and heard Misty moving around in the dark she made a point not to make any movement so that Misty would think she was asleep already. Cordelia wanted to confirm that Misty sleeping in her bed was a nightly thing before she said anything about it to the other girl. Misty paused by her own bed moving the blankets a bit to make it appear slept in and then she quietly and carefully climbed into bed next to her staying the normal distance. Cordelia knew that Misty thought she was asleep so she moved around like someone sleeping would and moved a bit closer to the other woman she felt Misty tense up next to her and her breathing hitch, that confirmed for her that Misty was genuinely afraid of Cordelia knowing that she was here.

Cordelia decided for tonight to just go to sleep and deal with it the next day, she hated the idea that Misty was afraid to tell her something or worried about what she would think. Cordelia had her own reservations about willingly allowing Misty to sleep in her bed however, because if Misty had permission she might be less likely to stay on the other side of the bed. The supreme could only imagine the reaction her body would have if she woke up to find the swamp witch’s limbs entangled in hers or if Misty were to curl up next to her to fall asleep. Cordelia had so many feelings concerning the blonde next to her who consumed all of her thoughts these days, when she thought she had lost Misty forever her heart had shattered and seeing the broken girl walk into her class room almost two weeks ago had made all of the pieces swell back up with joy and hope. She was sure that she was in love with Misty or at least in over her head with feelings. She was terrified to express anything towards the woman in question because she was obviously still recovering, and the last thing she needed was to have to Cordelia confessing her heart’s desires only to have to tell her that they aren’t reciprocated. These are the thoughts that are spinning in her head as she falls into a restless sleep.

The next evening, classes had wrapped up and everyone had turned in early, Cordelia walked into her bedroom to find Misty lying on her back on the floor playing with the tassels of her shawl, already dressed in her pajamas and humming along to Fleetwood Mac. Cordelia stood over the girl for a moment smiling down before deciding that the swamp witch had the right idea. She closed the door with a flick of her wrist and moved to lie down next to Misty on the floor.

“Watchya doing Miss Cordelia?” Misty inquired turning her head in the direction of the supreme.

“This seemed like a good idea, it has been a long day and this looks relaxing.” Cordelia said without looking at the other woman, instead opting to close her eyes and put her head back.

“It’s real relaxin’ if ya just let the music consume you”

Cordelia gave a brief nod to acknowledge she’d heard the other woman before she closed her eyes, crossed her ankles, and folded her hands across her stomach.

The two witches stayed on the floor for the better part of an hour in silence just enjoying each other’s company and listening to the sounds of the music. Cordelia got up after the second side of this particular 8-track ended and went to the bathroom to change get ready for bed, walking back into the room she saw Misty moving the 8-track player back to the nightstand from where it had been on the floor between them.

Misty tossed back the blankets on her own bed as Cordelia walked past her.

“Hey Mist, why don’t you just get into my bed now and save yourself the trouble of getting up later” she said as she turned down her own blankets.

She looked back over at Misty to find the other girl staring at her feet, face bright red.

“Miss Cordelia I- wait… I mean, how long… you knew?” Misty was having trouble putting words together still not looking up.

Cordelia walks back across the room to the other witch and takes one of her hands leading her towards the bigger bed in the room, and around to the side that she had been sleeping on pulling the blankets back for Misty to climb into bed. Cordelia goes back around the bed, she dims the lights in the room so it’s not as bright before getting into bed. Misty stares down at her hands and Cordelia does something that makes her own stomach do flip flops, she reaches an arm over the swamp witch’s shoulders and pulls the other woman so that Misty’s head is resting on her chest. Misty timidly lets an arm rest across Cordelia’s stomach.

“How long have you known?” Misty finally asks

“About a week or so, why didn’t you just tell me that you were having nightmares, or panic attacks, or whatever they were, and wanted to share a bed?” Cordelia responds, asking her own question.

“Because I didn’t want ya to think that I wasn’t gettin’ better. I could see how happy ya were that I was recoverin’ and also askin’ to share a bed is somethin’ I ain’t done since I was 5 years old and even then my mama told me I was too old to come to her bed ‘cause of a bad dream.”

“Oh Misty, I would never be upset with you for not recovering quickly, that’s not something you rush, you were in hell for longer than you should have been and I wish that I had been able to find a way to get you out sooner. You’re one of the best friends I have ever had in my life so I want you to be okay telling me anything you want or need to. I’m not going to look down on you for wanting human contact after being denied it for so long.

Misty was crying silent tears into Cordelia’s shoulder now and Cordelia was rubbing her arm in a soothing manner.

“Thank you Miss Cordelia”

“Misty we’re sharing a bed and I just told you that you’re my best friend, you can drop the formality in front of my name, you could even call me just Delia if you want to, you’re not my student anymore.”

 “You’re so much more than that.” She added silently in her head

Misty nodded into her shoulder muttering a quiet okay and holding onto Cordelia just a little bit tighter then she needed to.

“Love ya Dee.” she murmured quietly into Cordelia’s shoulder, before rolling over to, what was now, her side of the bed.

Cordelia heard the change in Misty’s breathing as she drifted off to sleep, she leaned over and placed a small kiss at the girl’s hairline before attempting to fall into her own slumber.

“Love you too Mist.” Cordelia whispered into the room as she plunged it into darkness.

Misty wakes around 7 the following morning alone, she feel’s around and the rest of the bed is cold indicating that Cordelia had been gone for quite some time. She rolls out of bed, takes a quick shower and puts on jeans, a tank top, and a shawl. She decides she’ll come back and put on jewelry after she makes sure Delia is okay. She makes her way downstairs to find half a pot of coffee, and some early rising students who had walked to the main house in their pajama’s to eat breakfast and study for the test Cordelia had scheduled for her classes today.

“Any of you seen Miss Delia?” Misty asked of the 5 kids at the table

All of them shook their heads at her and she shrugged grabbing a piece of toast and pulling on the boots she had left by the door in the kitchen. Misty makes her way to the greenhouse figuring that seems like the next logical place to look for her.

“Miss Delia?” she calls out as she walks through the unlocked door of the greenhouse.

Walking past the plants near the door she sees Cordelia head resting on a stack of papers at her desk, still wearing her pajamas with a sweater on top. The Supreme’s glasses have fallen partially off her face and she is sound asleep. Misty gently shakes her shoulder and the other woman sits up straight, Misty begins to quietly laugh as she reaches up and pulls a paper off of Cordelia’s face.

“Mornin’ Miss Delia, it’s getting close to 8 am and I was worried when you were gone this morning.” Misty tells the other woman.

“Sorry to worry you Mist, I couldn’t sleep so I got up to do some work but I guess I fell asleep out here, did you say it’s almost 8am?”

Misty nods and moves aside as Cordelia stands up and fixes up her papers.

“Zoe has a class out here in 40 minutes so we should go inside now” Cordelia said rubbing her eyes.

As they walked into their shared room Cordelia’s regular alarm went off. Cordelia goes to take a shower and Misty pulls out clothes for the other woman to wear. She uses the time that Cordelia is in the bathroom to do her own make up and put on her numerous necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

Cordelia emerged from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel already wearing her undergarments, uncomfortable about being fully naked in front of Misty, even though the other woman had no such reservations occasionally walking around their shared room naked after her showers.

“Do ya want anything for breakfast? I can go grab it for you if ya want.” Misty offered

“I’m not hungry in the least” was the older woman’s response.

She notices that Misty is giving her a sideways glance, but she chooses to ignore it.

Cordelia had barely been eating for the last few days, and she was praying that no one had picked up on it but she had a feeling that Misty had done just that. She had been feeling weirdly anxious and the depression she had beat several years back seemed to be creeping back up on her. If there was one thing Cordelia remembered from that time in her life it was her lack of appetite, back then no one had noticed that she went days on only coffee and a quick snack. She knew now that was not going to fly with Misty always around her.

“You really have got to eat Miss Delia, you didn’t sleep well last night and you’re gonna need your energy.” Misty argued

Cordelia smirked, noticing for the first time Misty’s choice to use her nickname and her formality together.

“I’ll be fine Mist, don’t worry about me.”

Misty just shrugs, tossing her hands up in mock surrender at her, and heads out to the greenhouse, she hadn’t taken over for Zoe yet because she was still shaky about taking on all of that responsibility. She and Zoe taught classes from 8:30 to 11 am and then resumed classes from 1 to 4 pm.

Misty knows that Cordelia had a class until noon but at 11:15 she walks into the back of the Supreme’s class with a bagel, stops at her desk and plops the breakfast food down. Cordelia turns around to see Misty her gaze switches, from the swamp witch, to the bagel that had been brought for her, and back.  

“Really Misty?”

“Yes, really you need to eat something.” Misty immediately retorted.

With that Misty walked towards the back of the room and turned back to Delia, she motions with her hands pointing from her eyes to Delia and back again as if to say “I’m watching you”. Cordelia’s students laugh at this exchange and Cordelia can’t help but smile at the other woman as she can’t help but smirk, unable to hold a serious face. Misty leaves the room and Cordelia rolls her eyes and turns back to the board to finish teaching. Cordelia was happy to have a bit of the headstrong Misty she loved so much back, but she was also irritated at being taken care of.

At precisely 12:04 Cordelia finds Misty sitting at a table in the yard outside the house, students all around enjoying the sun, eating lunch, and studying.

 “What the hell?” Cordelia half whispers/half yells around a bite of the bagel.

Misty smiles when she sees that Delia is in fact eating the food she brought her, the headmistress sits down across from the swamp witch an accusatory look in her eyes.

“Look Delia, you’re the Supreme and you are more than welcome to be as stubborn as you want but also, what kind of Supreme would you be if your lack of sleep and food led to you getting dizzy during a lecture? I know you’re only doing a review and giving a test today but still.”

Cordelia sighs, knowing that Misty is right and they have lunch in companionable silence until Zoe and Kyle join them for a while, striking up conversation about plants. Which reminded Cordelia that she needed assistance tonight in the greenhouse because she was finally going to let the kids actually do experiments mostly on their own, and if something went wrong she wanted another adult around. Zoe immediately said no to the Supreme, Cordelia looked to Misty as if to say that she really wanted her to be the one to help out. Misty agreed to help out and Cordelia smiled and thanked her.

Misty didn’t smile much these days, not like she used to before the seven wonders. Delia had seen her smile maybe a handful of times over the last few weeks. She’d only seen her laugh once and it was this morning when she found the Supreme asleep on a pile of papers that stuck to her face. But watching Misty interact with these kids during this evening’s class you’d never know the hardships she had gone through she was smiling broadly and laughing at one of the younger kid’s jokes, it made Cordelia’s heart swell. She was sure it wasn’t possible for her to smile any wider than she was right now watching this damaged girl light up with her love for plants and potions. Bringing life to the room and the plants seemed to be what Misty was best at.

The kids in the room kept shooting each other glances whenever one of the adults in the room wasn’t paying attention to them. You’d have had to be blind to miss the adoration written across the headmistresses face whenever Misty got excited or smiled. Unfortunately the kids communicating across the room with each other ended disastrously when one of them added the wrong thing to a potion, due to a lack of attention, and caused a small explosion.

Cordelia hid a laugh behind her hand at the kids shocked expression, while walking over to be sure no harm was done, after making sure everything was set and no one was hurt she decided to end the class early.

The kids file out with their belongings and Misty puts on the greenhouses small radio. A song she doesn’t know begins to play, but it has a soft melody and it’s easy to sway along with. She cleans up the small mess and turns off the burners in the room. Cordelia quickly moves the plants back where they belong so they aren’t exposed to the smoke from the small explosion.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you smile so wide your eyes fully lit up, it was really nice to see you enjoying yourself.” Cordelia says from her desk while organizing some papers that were scattered around.

Misty has begun watering the plants the kids had been using for the class, still moving in time to the music.

Misty makes an offhanded comment that she would be even happier if Delia would dance with her right now. Cordelia outwardly refuses, internally panicking over the possibility of dancing with the woman who haunts all of her thoughts. Misty doesn’t take Cordelia’s refusal seriously because she has this ridiculous smile on her face as she says no.

Misty puts down the watering can and walks over to Cordelia and grabs her hands and in turn the Supreme rolls her eyes and allows herself to be pulled up from her chair. Misty lets go of Cordelia’s hands in lieu of wrapping them lightly around the older woman’s waist. Cordelia tentatively rests her arms on Misty’s shoulders, linking her fingers together on the back of the swamp witch’s neck.

“This was actually so much fun and I think I’m finally ready to take over for Zoe.”

“Oh Zoe is going to be so thrilled, she hates being out here but she does it for the sake of teaching the kids. She said she would actually rather be teaching a normal, magic-free, subject.” Delia responds.

 The song transitioned into something with a similar feeling, they don’t even notice actually moving closer to each other. Cordelia rests her head on Misty’s shoulder and Misty has tucked Cordelia’s head under her chin.

“This is really nice, we should do this more often.” Misty quietly said

Cordelia nodded and hummed her agreement.

A commercial comes on and Cordelia pulls away and shuts the radio.

“We should head inside now it’s getting kind of late”

Misty nods in agreement and Cordelia moves to shut off the light on her desk before heading for the door. She notices that Misty isn’t with her and that she hasn’t moved from the spot they were dancing in.

“You coming inside with me Mist?” Cordelia raises an eyebrow at the swamp witch and walks back towards her.

Misty nods and meets up with Cordelia half way, she reaches out and grabs Cordelia’s wrist to stop her from walking further away.

“What’s up Mist?”

Misty puts one a hand on Cordelia’s face, leans in and softly presses her lips against the Supreme’s. When she pulls away she finds a confused look on Cordelia’s face.

“What was that for?”

“You didn’t give up on me when you could have, ya had no reason to offer up your room, and you stuck by me and let me do things at my own pace and I just wanted to thank ya for it Miss Delia.” There is a pause before Misty continues. “I just didn’t know how to say it to ya, so I figured I’d show ya as best I could.”

“I will always be here for you Mist, you are my best friend and I love you, and I never want you to be afraid to tell me something.”

Misty launches herself into Cordelia’s arms and squeezes the supreme tightly, Cordelia hugs Misty back and though she doesn’t wish to, she pulls herself from the swamp witch’s grasp.

She takes Misty’s hand and squeezes it for reassurance, she leads Misty out the door and they walk up to the main house in companionable silence.

The women walk in through the kitchen door, Cordelia is almost immediately pulled away from Misty by a group of students looking for some help with their homework. Misty decides to just go upstairs rather than wait for the Supreme to help the kids.

Misty enters their room and goes straight to the 8-track player and puts in one of Stevie’s solo albums. She goes to lie down on Cordelia’s bed and then changes her mind and lays on her own bed instead. She finds herself so lost in Stevie’s words that she doesn’t notice a few minutes later when Cordelia enters the room. The headmistress sits on the end of Misty’s bed which startles her into sitting straight up.

“Oh, Cordelia, it’s just you.” She lets out a breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding.

She lays back down the way she was and another song goes by before she breaks the silence.

“Cordelia?” Misty pauses, prompting the other woman to say something.

“Yes?”

“About the kiss, it won’t happen again, Iike I said, I was just real thankful and didn’t know any other way to show it to ya, ya know?”

There was silence between them, Stevie playing softly in the background. Misty was getting antsy waiting for the Supreme to say something to her.

Cordelia collects her thoughts and takes a deep breath before saying what she wants to, even though it’s against her better judgment.

“It could happen again, you know, if you wanted it to.”

Misty slowly rises into a sitting position again, she sees Cordelia sitting there staring down at her hands in her lap. Misty folds her legs underneath herself so that she can sit up straight and reaches a hand out to Cordelia’s. She rests her hand on top of Delia’s folded ones and the other woman looks up at her.

She looks at the supreme with a look of surprise, disbelief, and just a little bit of confusion.

“Are ya sure?” Misty asks tentatively, wanting to give the Supreme an out if she was just saying this to humour her.

Cordelia bites the side of her lip and nods.

Misty leans forward and presses her lips against Cordelia’s, she feels the other woman’s lips relax beneath hers and Cordelia’s hand finds a spot to rest on the side of Misty’s neck. After a few moments Misty breaks the kiss and pulls back a little bit, still staying close.

“Was that okay?” she questions, still not believing that this was actually happening.

Cordelia nods again and whispers “yes” before bringing Misty’s lips back to her own.

Cordelia runs her tongue along Misty’s lower lip to encourage the other woman part her lips and deepen the kiss, Misty takes the bait and allows Delia to take the kiss to the next level.

Misty’s right hand finds purchase in Cordelia’s hair, while Cordelia’s other hand comes to rest on Misty’s upper arm. The Supreme turns herself slightly so her neck is at a less awkward angle and feels Misty’s other hand rest itself just above her hip.

“Cordelia I need -” Zoe stops short, walking through the open door of the room and freezing upon seeing the two witches.

Misty and Cordelia spring apart as though they were teenagers who just got caught making out by their parents. Misty looks down at her hands while Cordelia fixes her hair and blushes furiously. The Supreme has a fleeting moment of regret for bringing the small girl back to life, but she quickly shoves that feeling aside knowing that the logical side of her brain was not responsible for that thought.

“I- n-never mind I’ll just grab Queenie.” She stammers, also blushing.

“No, Zoe what is it?” Cordelia stops the girl from leaving.

“I don’t know what it’s about but there are two girls beating the shit out of each other in the foyer and -”

Cordelia doesn’t wait for Zoe to finish her explanation, instead standing up and transmuting herself down into the middle of the fight.

With a flick of her wrists she separates the girls from each other and using her powers she holds them at bay with little effort. They both struggle to move only to find out they can move nothing other than their heads. All of the students in the surrounding area immediately fall silent, having never seen the Supreme use her powers outside of a learning environment.

“I want to know exactly what was going on here.” Cordelia demands, all traces of her embarrassment from a moment ago now gone.

Both girls start talking at once, Cordelia silences them with another movement of her hand.

“One at a time.”

She unfreezes the mouth of the girl to her right, nodding at her to speak.

“She just started wailing on me Miss Cordelia! I didn’t do a single thing to her I swear!”

Cordelia didn’t believe that for half a second, there is always a reason to start attacking someone. She silenced the girl again and turned to the other.

“Well is that true, did she really do nothing to you?”

She allowed the other girl to speak, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Misty and Zoe were now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Not to me Miss Cordelia, I was defending Mikey.” She nods in the direction of a boy one year younger than her. “He’s my best friend and _she_ has been using concilium to make him drop his books, and food, and other things for days now and I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Cordelia smiles at the girl’s bravery and looks towards the boy in question.

“Is this true Michael?”

The boy nods and looks down at his feet, Cordelia releases the girl from her hold and gestures for her to go over to him. He mumbles a thank you to her and then reaches up to her face and heals her broken nose and gets rid of the bruises that were starting to form around her eyes.

“Just so you know we will not tolerate any more violence and if this happens again, do not take care of it yourself, though I must give you credit for standing up for what is right.” Cordelia says to the girl.

Cordelia releases the other girl from her hold now, allowing her to move her limbs again. Without giving the girl back her powers of speech she motions for the girl to follow her and heads towards her classroom. On her way by the stairs she calls for Misty and Zoe to also follow along.

She closes the door to the room once everyone is inside and she sits the girl down at a desk. Cordelia talks with Zoe in hushed tones on the other side of the room, before calling over her shoulder.

“Misty can you heal her face up please?”

“Course I can Miss Delia.”

Cordelia gives the girl back control of her vocal chords while Misty heals her bruising face and split lip.

“As we told you on the first day, using magic against fellow members of the coven is strictly forbidden, and that it would result in expulsion from the school. However Zoe believes that since you’re magic caused no one any physical harm we should allow you to stay.” Cordelia tells the girl who is now significantly frightened of her.

“Okay, so this is the deal, you’re essentially being put on permanent probation. If you ever use magic against another member of this coven for any reason, other than self-defense or in a classroom setting, you will be sent home so fast you won’t know what day it is anymore.” Zoe informs the girl.

“I promise that I will never do anything like that again, just please don’t expel me it took me so long to convince my mom to send me here, she’ll be so disappointed in me if I get sent home.”

Cordelia smiled softly, briefly sympathizing with the girl before opening the door and allowing her to leave.

“Do you think she’ll hold up her end of the deal?” Zoe asks

“I think that a teenage girl will do almost anything to gain her mother’s approval and pride if that’s all she wants.” Cordelia responds quietly

There was a brief moment of silence between them as they thought of Fiona’s harshness and never ending disappointment and disapproval of her daughter.

“Okay well, I’ll let you to get back to what you were doing before I barged in, again so sorry about that.”

Misty busies herself with a tassel on her shawl and Cordelia blushes again.

“Hey Zo?” Cordelia calls out

“Yeah?”

“Could you not tell anyone just yet? Y’know, about us...” the Supreme gestures between herself and Misty as her sentence trails off.

Zoe mimes locking her lips and throwing away the key.

“Your secret is safe with me.” She says as she walks out the door.

There was a pause between the two remaining women.

“Are we an us?”

“We could be if you want.”

Misty moves towards Cordelia and takes her face with both hands and kisses her firmly.

“Is that a yes?”

“It ain’t a no.”

Cordelia laughs and rolls her eyes. They return to their shared room and this time Cordelia closes the door behind her.

“I like it when you smile, but to be honest I love being the one that makes you smile.”

“Oh, I ain’t nothing special.”

“But you are. You’re important to me, you’re important to these girls, and you are one hell of a witch Misty Day.”

Misty blushes and focuses on a spot on the ground, Cordelia comes over and loosely takes her hands.

“It’s been a long day.” Misty says looking up.

“Maybe we should turn in early then?” Cordelia offers

Misty nods in agreement and watches as Cordelia heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Cordelia sits on the edge of the bathtub and puts her head in her hands. She let this get too far out of control but she can’t bring herself to stop it because she wants it so badly. She is worried that Misty is simply latching onto her as a means of recovery; what if once Misty is back to normal she leaves? Cordelia doesn’t think her heart could handle it. As she removes her clothing and washes off her makeup she tries to decide is she is excited about this or terrified of it. She pulls her nightgown over her head and concludes that it’s a little of both.

She walks back into the room to find Misty already changed and sitting on the end of the bed. Misty voices that she’s worried that the sleeping arrangements will have to change now that their relationship has. Cordelia sits down next to her and takes her hand, she tells her that she has nothing to worry about concerning that. They are best friends first and foremost, Misty is welcome to share her bed for as long as she likes. Cordelia also tells Misty that it is fully up to her how fast or slow they take this relationship. Misty nods at Cordelia and smiles a small smile, they get into bed and Cordelia closes the lights with a small move of her head. Misty sighs contentedly and lies her head on the Supreme’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

The few weeks that follow this conversation are some of the happiest weeks of Cordelia’s life, its spring, she’s falling in love, and she finally has the respect of those around her.

“Hey Lezbo’s, Zoe wants to discuss summer housing while we have time this afternoon, when you’re done here.”

Well the respect of _almost_ everyone around her.

The two witches, who had been lazily kissing up against the greenhouse counter, pull apart at the sound of Madison’s voice. Misty rolls her eyes and Delia tosses a glare in the young blonde’s direction.

“Thank you for informing us so eloquently Madison.”

Madison tosses up a two finger mock salute and turns on her heel leaving the building.

Cordelia loosely takes Misty’s hand and they follow the former movie star into the main house.

Upon entering the kitchen the two overhear Zoe asking if Madison located them.

“Yeah, they were lezzing it up in the greenhouse like I figured they would be.”

Misty enters the room and sits down next to Queenie. Cordelia lingers in the doorway.

“That is enough Madison, you are a part of this council by my decision but you can easily loose that status. I am your supreme and you will at least show me some respect if nothing else.”

Madison rolls her eyes but nods. “Yeah, fine, sorry I guess, or whatever.”

Zoe wants to talk about the upcoming summer. While normally girls are brought to the school permanently that is no longer going to be the case. A lot of the kids come from good homes with caring families who want them to be home for the summer.

Cordelia is uncomfortable about this but has agreed to let Zoe arrange it, understanding that it must be done. 13 kids, 11 girls and 2 boys, would be staying for the summer either by choice or because they have nowhere to go. The remaining 182 students would be returning home for the duration of the summer months.

Cordelia honestly couldn’t wait for it to quiet down around here. Although she’d rather that everyone stay here where they’re safe, she can’t find it in her to be sad about their upcoming vacation.

They wouldn’t be staffing all of the housing over the summer for only 13 kids so the decision had to be made of where they would be staying. A few of the older witches who had come to teach at the academy and watch over the students had offered to stay for the summer if need be.

The basement of the main house had 7 finished rooms, one was used for storage and the other 6 were empty. Cordelia had originally planned to house students there but had decided against so that her council members wouldn’t have to always be professional, after all they were just kids themselves. But now with this situation she figured there was no harm in it seeing as there weren’t going to be classes held over the summer so everyone could just coexist together.

This is the plan she offers up to the group.

“Fine but don’t think just because the students are living here I’m going to change my habits.” Madison says

“Girl, do not use them as an excuse not to shut your damn door when you’re fucking death snatch over here.” Queenie replied

Madison shoots her a look and Zoe blushes. 

“Zoe’s the exhibitionist not me.” Madison shrugs and goes back to playing with her phone.

Zoe blushes even brighter and mutters a “sorry” in Queenie’s direction.

“Back to the matter at hand please girls. Does anyone have a problem with this?” Cordelia asks rather annoyed.

All of them agree that it sounds fine to them and that when exams were over in a week that the 13 remaining kids would move into the main house for the summer.

“Honestly I’m just happy there won’t be a curfew on us, don’t have to a responsible teacher over summer break.” Madison says while standing up, she reaches a hand out to Zoe. “C’mon lets go find zombie boy I want to go out for lunch.”

Zoe immediately asks Madison if they can go to her favourite restaurant, and as much as Madison pretends to be a cold hearted bitch, her face softens as she tells Zoe that they definitely can. Zoe smiles brightly and takes Madison’s offered hand.

“That is one relationship I will never understand.” Queenie mutters getting up and leaving the room as well.

Cordelia informs the other teachers that they are free to stay or go over the upcoming months and that classes would resume the first of September.

With all business done for the day the sounds of returning girls led Misty and Cordelia to return back to the greenhouse to be alone.

Cordelia boosts herself up so she’s sitting on the counter, Misty closes the door and walks over to Cordelia. situating herself between the Supreme’s legs.

“Now” Cordelia says, wrapping her arms loosely around Misty’s neck “where were we?”

Misty smirks “I think we were somewhere ‘round…” she leans towards the Supreme’s lips but stops millimeters from them and then pulls away. “Here” she whispers into Delia’s ear before attacking her neck and peppering it with kisses and small nips that she would soothe with additional kisses.

Cordelia’s hand goes straight to Misty’s hair and her breathing pattern changes drastically. Misty switches sides, giving the other side of her neck the same treatment. Cordelia uses the hand she has buried in Misty’s hair and pulls her mouth up to her own, the kiss is all teeth and passion.

Misty places her hands on either side of Cordelia and pushes herself up so she’s straddling the headmistress. Misty grinds down against Delia’s leg and moans slightly, Cordelia kisses her harder and moves her hands to Misty’s sides.

The Supreme slides her hands up under Misty’s shirt and the swamp witch removes her shawl and overabundance of necklaces, dropping them in a pile near them on the table. Cordelia pushes Misty’s shirt up, following it with her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses as she pulls Misty’s tank top off and adds it to the growing pile.

Misty kisses Delia again and starts to unbutton her blouse. Cordelia relocates her mouth to Misty’s neck and suddenly the swamp witch has trouble with the last few buttons. Delia reaches down and stops Misty’s fumbling hands, quickly undoing the last few buttons herself and shrugging out of her top, letting it fall behind her. Misty has the Supreme’s bra off seconds later, the air causing her nipples to harden. Misty quickly replaced the bra with her hands, massaging Delia’s breasts.

Cordelia grips Misty’s sides tighter and shifts her a little so that she is only straddling one of Delia’s legs. Cordelia presses her center down against Misty’s knee and lets out a moan. Misty kisses her and pushes harder against her, swallowing the Supreme’s next moan. Cordelia reaches behind Misty and unhooks her bra, its falls between them and she pushes it off to the side.

Misty reaches behind Cordelia and moves the single plant that was preventing her from pushing the other witch down on the table and does just that. Misty grinds down on Delia’s leg once more as she pushes the other woman down on the table.

Cordelia grips Misty’s sides and situates herself so that she can pull one of Misty’s nipples into her mouth, biting it lightly and then soothing it with her tongue in a circular motion. She does this a few times before moving on to the other one and doing the same. Misty hitches her skirt higher to get better leverage on Cordelia’s leg but Delia shakes her head and pushes at Misty’s skirt. The swamp witch pushes it the rest of the way and kicks it to the floor.

Misty then goes straight for the buttons on Delia’s pants, undoing the zipper quickly and tapping her hips so that she can get the pants down over them. Cordelia kicks her pants down to the floor, following Misty’s skirt. Cordelia takes a minute to appreciate the view in front of her.

“God, you are so beautiful.” She says, running her hands up and down Misty’s sides.

Misty’s whole body blushes.

“Nothing compared to you Miss Delia.” Misty says with a smirk, lowering herself down to take one of Cordelia’s nipples into her mouth.

Cordelia would have made several arguments against the fact that Misty thought she was prettier than her, which was completely false, Delia thought very little of herself, but Misty’s mouth suddenly made all of those thoughts disappear.

Her hand flew right back into Misty’s wild curls and tangled in them, she gave a little tug to get Misty to come kiss her. Instead however, in response to her tug Misty moves to Delia’s other nipple and bites down. Cordelia’s hips thrust up in response. Misty can feel the heat and wetness against her legs through the other woman’s panties. Misty hooks her fingers into the waistband of Delia’s underwear and slides it down her legs.

Misty slides her fingers up and down Delia’s wet folds, the Supreme can feel the other girl shaking.

“Hey Mist, is everything okay?” she asks, nothing but concern in her darkened eyes.

Misty nods. “Yeah, just a bit nervous is all, ain’t ever done this before.”

Cordelia smiled at her. “I’ve only been with one other girl before, so I don’t have much experience either.”

Misty shakes her head. “No, I mean I’ve never done anything like this before.” she gestures between the two of them.

The realization dawns on the Supreme.

“We can go however fast or slow you want, and you can just ask me if there’s anythi-“

She’s stopped midsentence by Misty plunging two fingers into her. Cordelia digs her fingers into Misty’s shoulders both out of surprise and pleasure.

Misty slides her fingers most of the way out and then pushes them back in.

“Is that okay?” she asks.

“Mhhm, just like that, curl your fingers a little bit.” Cordelia says, breathing harder she nods her approval of Misty’s actions.

Misty follows her directions and Delia places her hand on the back of Misty’s neck and pulls her down for a deep kiss. Cordelia can feel herself getting close and she slides her hand up into Misty’s hair and positions the swamp witches mouth over her neck.

Misty takes the hint and bites down on the Supreme’s neck, soothing it with her tongue right after. She kisses Cordelia’s neck and continues her movements. Cordelia slides her hand down between them and positions Misty’s thumb over her clit.

“Press down here with your thumb, move in circles, trust me on this.”

Misty nods and does just that, Cordelia gasps immediately.

“Fuck. Yes. Just like that.” She throws her head back and bites her lower lip.

Misty feels Cordelia tighten around her fingers and then the Supreme lets out a broken moan as her wall release. She slowly rides out her orgasm on Misty’s fingers. She reaches between them and slides Misty’s fingers out bringing them to her mouth and tasting herself.

She kisses Misty enthusiastically.

“That was amazing, you were amazing.” She pauses a moment before rolling them over so she can be on top. “Now it’s my turn.”

She bites her lower lip taking in Misty’s entire body again before sliding down it, leaving a trail of kisses. She reaches the waistband of Misty’s underwear and places a kiss there. She then moves a hand to push on Misty’s clit through the wet material against it. Misty gasps and throws her head back.

“You let me know if it’s too much at any time, okay?”

Misty nods fervently, looking into Delia’s eyes. Cordelia notices how much darker Misty’s eyes are right now than they usually are, she smirks at Misty.

Cordelia slides her finger between Misty and the wet material at the crotch of her panties and pulls them down, Misty bends her knees further so Cordelia can get them off of her without needing to relocate herself. Cordelia kisses both of Misty’s hipbones before kissing right down to Misty’s clit.

She sucks on Misty’s clit and circles it with her tongue. Misty’s hand flies to her hair and she takes that as a sign of encouragement, and begins to flick her tongue back and forth. She then moves a little lower and enters Misty with her tongue. Misty moans and Delia can hear her throw her head back against the table, grip tightening in the headmistress’s hair. She can feel Misty getting close and she moves back to sucking on Misty’s clit, flicking it with her tongue a few more times. She feels Misty tighten and she quickly flicks her tongue a few more times over the sensitive spot and she feels Misty release. She remains where she is a few moments longer slowly circling her tongue around as Misty comes down from her orgasm.

The Supreme can feel the wetness on her face as she sits back on her heels, she wipes it off with the back of her hand. She smiles at Misty.

“You good Mist?”

Misty nods “mhhm, ‘s amazing Dee.”

Cordelia moves up and kisses Misty deeply, she pulls back and smiles at her.

“I love you Misty Day.”

“I love you too Miss Delia.”

Misty leans up and kisses Cordelia once more.

“We should get dressed before someone comes looking for us.” Cordelia says, the sound of kids returning filtered in through the windows, getting louder near the greenhouse.

Cordelia almost finishes buttoning her shirt as there’s a knock at the door.

“Miss Cordelia? Zoe said you were out here and we wanted to check on our plants before dinner.”

“Just a second.” Cordelia calls out, stepping into her shoes as she does the last few buttons on her shirt.

She leans over and kisses Misty quick and moves to unlock the door.

“Back to work.” She says with a sigh and a small smile, just as she flips the lock.

“One more week, that’s it.” Misty says as she walks around the table.

Cordelia lets the kids into the room, following them over to where their plants are, she looks over her shoulder as Misty reaches the doorway of the greenhouse.

Misty looks back over at her gives a small smile and a wink as she leaves the building, Cordelia smiles back and suddenly she can’t wait for the summer to get here.

“Alright, which plant belongs to who?” she says to the group of kids impatiently waiting, reaching up and pulling the student plants down from their shelf.

/fin.


End file.
